<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Заповедник Кайджо by Donna_Dunkan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391524">Заповедник Кайджо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan'>Donna_Dunkan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Centaurs, Humor, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Slash, Romance, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Шоичи согласился помочь тетушке и приехал в пригород Токио на летнюю подработку зоотехником, он совсем не ожидал, что работать ему придется с кентаврами.</p>
<p>
  <em>Было написано на The Rainbow World - АU-фест-2016 для команды Kaijou Team (сеттинг – День правила 34: ксено!AU).</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imayoshi Shouichi/Kasamatsu Yukio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Заповедник Кайджо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Дежурко-флуду посвящается; автор текста на идею не претендует, взял только поиграть! XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Шоичи согласился помочь тетушке и приехал в пригород Токио на летнюю подработку зоотехником, он совсем не ожидал, что работать ему придется с кентаврами.</p>
<p>Нет, он не раз слышал раньше про заповедник Кайджо, даже смотрел однажды по каналу «Дискавери» документальный фильм… ну как смотрел: включил фоном, пока учил сопромат. Так что запомнилось ему мало что, а в остальном флорой и фауной родной страны он никогда особо не интересовался, поэтому теперь слабо представлял, что ожидать от летних каникул. Но отказываться было поздно, к тому же, городской образ жизни на пользу его организму явно не шел, учитывая внезапно вылезшую аллергию на смог, а отдых на природе мог стать приятным разнообразием. Если, конечно, в лагере будет вай-фай и прочие блага цивилизации вроде душа с горячей водой — жизнь в собственной квартире Шоичи изрядно избаловала.</p>
<p>Два часа в душной, битком набитой электричке заставили его вновь усомниться в благоразумности принятого решения, но, будучи спортсменом, сдаваться он не любил, поэтому все-таки протолкался к выходу на нужной станции. И пару минут растерянно моргал на пустой платформе, разглядывая возвышавшийся кругом непроходимый лес, прежде чем увидел на краю возле лестницы покосившуюся ржавую табличку с надписью: «В заповедник — туда». В указанном направлении среди деревьев вилась узкая тропинка. Видимо, этим маршрутом почти не пользовались, всех туристов наверняка привозили в больших комфортабельных автобусах.</p>
<p>Шоичи вздохнул, поправил лямку рюкзака и направился к неизведанному, осторожно отодвигая цепкие ветки, норовившие сбить с лица очки. Над головой монотонно ухала кукушка, в кустах что-то подозрительно шуршало, солнце золотило листву и подозрительно красные ягоды на кустах, слишком яркие, чтобы не быть ядовитыми. Сладковато пахло перегноем, грибами и последствиями жизнедеятельности разумных живых организмов. Одним словом — идиллия.</p>
<p>Едва не вляпавшись ботинком в очередные такие «последствия», Шоичи остановился, потер шею, по которой щекотно стекал пот — день выдался жарким — и огляделся по сторонам. И только поэтому заметил среди древесных стволов ржавую арку ворот, перед которой возвышалась мраморная скульптура вставшего на дыбы курчавого кентавра, выполненная в лучших античных традициях. Для большей достоверности у нее даже были отколоты нос и одна рука.</p>
<p>Одна из створок покачивалась на ветру с тоскливым протяжным скрипом. Шоичи из благих побуждений — и чтобы поберечь собственный слух — подпер ее толстой веткой и шагнул за ворота, готовый ко всему: что в любое мгновение воздух наполнится божественной музыкой сфер, все засияет волшебными красками, и перед ним во всей красе предстанет то ли Нарния, то ли страна Оз.</p>
<p>На практике, как это обычно и бывает, ничего подобного не произошло. Лес по ту сторону ограды был совершенно таким же, как перед ней. Шоичи пожал плечами, потянул носом, ощутив смутный запах дыма, чихнул и развернулся в унюханном направлении. Оставалось только надеяться, что лагерь и правда там: заблудиться в первый же рабочий день не хотелось, это могло оставить негативный след в его резюме.</p>
<p>К прискорбию, через полчаса шатаний сквозь густой подлесок пришлось признать, что именно это он и сделал: заблудился. Подозрительный шорох в кустах сменился еще более подозрительным треском. Шоичи нащупал в кармане фонарик, которым в крайнем случае можно было в кого-нибудь кинуть, и присмотрелся к ближайшему ветвистому дереву, прикидывая, сможет ли при необходимости на него взобраться. Потом достал мобильник, поняв, что пора все же звонить тетушке, и шагнул вперед, в видневшийся между деревьями просвет.</p>
<p>Очутился на небольшой полянке, кроваво-красной от множества мелких цветов, услышал резкий свист и инстинктивно отшатнулся, даже не успев толком сообразить, зачем.</p>
<p>В стволе дерева в нескольких сантиметрах от его шеи мелко дрожал полосатый дротик с желтым оперением, похожий на деформированную осу. Шоичи сглотнул враз пересохшим горлом, но больше ничего сделать не успел.</p>
<p>Земля под ногами завибрировала, раздался топот, возрастающий, как крещендо, и на поляну с противоположной стороны выскочил, умудрившись не сломать ни одной ветки, незнакомец.</p>
<p>Сверху и до пояса это был привлекательный парень примерно возраста самого Шоичи, белокожий и с короткими черными волосами. Широкую грудь едва прикрывали серый меховой жилет и бусы из чьих-то зубов, но прежде всего внимание к себе привлекали глаза под нахмуренными бровями: очень синие и очень сердитые.</p>
<p>Ниже пояса продолжался мускулистый вороной конь, вероятно, тоже весьма привлекательный, если у вас соответствующие вкусы. Во всяком случае, бархатистая шерсть красиво переливалась на солнце фиолетовым и выглядела приятной на ощупь.</p>
<p>Разумеется, не то чтобы Шоичи собирался что-либо щупать — получить блестящим копытом в лоб в самом начале знакомства совсем не хотелось. Да и в конце знакомства тоже, а сомневаться, что сам он от такого удара быстро закончится, не приходилось.</p>
<p>Впрочем, учитывая, что в руках незнакомец сжимал вполне современного вида спортивный арбалет, возможно, копыта не понадобятся.</p>
<p>Шоичи отмер, убежденный, что роль оленя в свете фар ему не к лицу, осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, убрал мобильник в карман и на всякий случай поздоровался, запоздало пожалев, что полиглотом не был и языки других народов Японии не изучал:</p>
<p>— Эээ… Добрый день?</p>
<p>Кентавр посмотрел на него внимательно и на чистом японском приятным, хоть и весьма недовольным голосом спросил:</p>
<p>— Очередной новенький, что ли? — он окинул Шоичи неодобрительным взглядом, от которого захотелось пошире расправить плечи, и потребовал: — Надевай в следующий раз форму, ее не просто так придумали!</p>
<p>Шоичи улыбнулся, выразительно покосился на замерший наконец дротик и уточнил:</p>
<p>— Не слишком ли жестокое наказание за несоблюдение дресскода?</p>
<p>Кентавр нахмурился еще сильнее, медленно приблизился, аккуратно переступая, чтобы не растоптать цветы. Вблизи он оказался не таким уж крупным, но все равно пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. Невольно подумалось, что тут не помешала бы стремянка, но Шоичи отмахнулся от этой неуместной сейчас мысли.</p>
<p>Кентавр наконец подошел так близко, что излучаемое его телом тепло буквально ощущалось волной, протянул руку и выдернул из ствола дерева дротик.</p>
<p>— Это просто транквилизатор, и выстрел был предупреждающий. Тебе повезло, — он отвел взгляд, кажется, почему-то смутившись, и неохотно пояснил: — Но вообще я принял тебя за браконьера.</p>
<p>Шоичи поправил очки, чтобы занять чем-то руки, и приподнял брови в притворном удивлении:</p>
<p>— В легендах вроде рассказывается, что это кентавры похищают себе невест среди людей, а не наоборот?</p>
<p>Интересно, разрешены ли сейчас в Японии браки с представителями малых народов? Ему раньше не приходило в голову поинтересоваться — как-то повода не было.</p>
<p>Кентавр резко хлестнул себя по крупу хвостом, раздраженно прищурился, но ответил:</p>
<p>— Помимо нас тут обитает еще несколько редких видов животных, включая таких, как саблезубая белка и гигантский радужный слизняк. А также под угрозой исчезновения находится целый ряд растений. Почти каждую неделю находятся умники, которые считают, что смогут поживиться здесь какой-нибудь диковинкой. Патруль засек полчаса назад еще одного, и его необходимо найти как можно скорее.</p>
<p>Шоичи с большим трудом представлял, кому и зачем может понадобиться гигантский слизняк, пусть даже радужный, да и саблезубая белка внушала некоторые сомнения одним своим названием.</p>
<p>Однако прежде, чем он успел задать еще какой-нибудь вопрос, кентавр гибким лошадиным движением вскинул голову, к чему-то прислушиваясь, повернулся влево и коротко приказал:</p>
<p>— В ту сторону, быстро!</p>
<p>И первым сорвался с места. Шоичи удивленно уставился ему в спину, помедлил, прикинул, что не хочет прерывать разговор так резко, толком не познакомившись, и поспешил следом.</p>
<p>Вернее, попытался: ветви цеплялись за одежду, больно хлестали по рукам, под ноги коварно выпрыгивали скрытые листвой корни, и никакого «быстро» не получалось. Привычный к регулярным пробежкам, Шоичи хотя бы не запыхался, но по стадиону у него получалось бегать гораздо лучше.</p>
<p>Перестук копыт удалился так, что почти стих вдали, но потом снова стал громче, и через пару минут вернувшийся кентавр резко затормозил прямо перед ним, окинул недовольным взглядом и повернулся спиной, приказав:</p>
<p>— Какие же вы, люди, медленные. Залезай!</p>
<p>Шоичи помедлил, несколько растерявшись и плохо представляя, что нужно делать. Кентавр оглянулся на него, недовольно цокнул языком, после чего схватил за руку — пальцы у него оказались жесткие и горячие — и резко дернул на себя и вверх. Секундное ощущение полета, а потом Шоичи очутился верхом на лошадином крупе, впервые в жизни, и торопливо обхватил человеческий торс за пояс. Под ногами ходили мускулы, напряженные и сильные, под руками оказалась гладкая, чуть влажная от пота кожа, и Шоичи ощутил себя как-то очень странно, а еще, кажется, неуместно, учитывая ситуацию.</p>
<p>Видимо, зря он раз за разом отказывался от групповых свиданий, которые организовывал староста курса.</p>
<p>Кентавр передернул плечами, буркнул:</p>
<p>— Не сжимай так сильно, — и сорвался в места в галоп. Не иначе как в отместку.</p>
<p>Шоичи от неожиданности едва не прикусил язык и покрепче стиснул зубы. Все неуместные мысли разом выдуло из головы, осталось только желание не сорваться и не упасть: при такой скорости элементарно можно разбить себе голову.</p>
<p>Ветер щекотно хлестал в лицо, едва не сдувая очки, и Шоичи далеко не сразу понял, что от волос кентавра пахнет знакомым цитрусовым шампунем — у него самого был такой же.</p>
<p>Они скакали минут пять, прежде чем замедлиться. Кентавр внимательно всматривался в надломленные ветки, выслеживая своего браконьера, но именно Шоичи первым заметил наполовину засыпанный прошлогодней листвой носовой платок. И, воспользовавшись случаем, наконец представился:</p>
<p>— Кстати, меня зовут Имаеши Шоичи. А ты?</p>
<p>— Юкио, — кратко ответил кентавр, не оборачиваясь, и резко сменил направление, но теперь шел рысцой, чтобы не потерять след.</p>
<p>Шоичи поморщился — такими темпами зад он себе отобьет очень быстро, тем более с непривычки — и рискнул продолжить разговор:</p>
<p>— И часто вам приходится самостоятельно наводить тут порядок?</p>
<p>Юкио выразительно хмыкнул, поводя арбалетом на подозрительный шорох в кустах:</p>
<p>— Пока все субсидии на ремонт ограды и благоустройство заповедника будут уходить в карман главного смотрителя, единственной надеждой на соблюдение правил остается самоуправление.</p>
<p>В его голосе было столько застарелого презрения, что Шоичи, не удержавшись, негромко присвистнул:</p>
<p>— Похоже, ты не в восторге от, ммм, политики руководства заповедника?</p>
<p>Юкио свернул направо, приказал:</p>
<p>— Пригнись, — прошел под деревом, перекинувшимся через тропу низкой аркой, и наконец ответил, подробно и с чувством: — Нас держат тут в резервации, как индейские племена в Америке. Платят нам пособие, обеспечивают современной техникой — лишь бы мы сохраняли видимость нашего прежнего уклада жизни и расхаживали перед туристами с копьями и в звериных шкурах. Но по сути — мы как пленники в большой элитной тюрьме. Видел когда-нибудь кентавра на улицах Токио?</p>
<p>Не ожидавший подобной откровенности Шоичи молча покачал головой, спохватился, что собеседник его не видит, и признался:</p>
<p>— Как-то не доводилось.</p>
<p>— Вот именно. А мы, между прочим, точно такие же граждане Японии, как вы, люди! И тоже имеем право на образование, работу и… и всякое такое!</p>
<p>Шоичи даже как-то растерялся, не зная, что тут можно ответить, но невольно представил кентавра в аудитории в своем университете, на последнем ряду, со стопкой конспектов и учебников. Воображаемый Юкио внимательно слушал лекцию старого занудного профессора, аккуратно записывал каждое его слово и выглядел на удивление уместно. Потом Шоичи представил рядом с ним себя — и торопливо решил, что об этом лучше подумает как-нибудь потом.</p>
<p>Очки сползли на самый кончик носа, пришлось оторвать одну руку от горячего крепкого торса, чтобы их поправить.</p>
<p>И, разумеется, именно в этот самый момент Юкио снова сорвался в галоп, выкрикнув:</p>
<p>— Вон он!!!</p>
<p>Пальцы соскользнули с кожи, Шоичи лихорадочно попытался ухватиться за мех жилета, почувствовал, как опрокидывается назад и вбок, вскрикнул — и все-таки упал. Мир вокруг смазался и закружился, небо в ветвях деревьев показалось подозрительно близким, Шоичи в последний момент успел сгруппироваться и приготовился к удару.</p>
<p>Его спасло только то, что они еще не успели набрать скорость — и что у Юкио оказалась такая быстрая звериная реакция.</p>
<p>Шоичи удивленно моргнул, когда небо перед ним заслонило обеспокоенное лицо, приподнял голову, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло. Понял, что Юкио припал на колени передних ног и перехватил его в полете на руки, осторожно опустил на землю, и теперь разжимать объятий почему-то не спешил.</p>
<p>Шоичи медленно откинулся назад, устраиваясь поудобнее и позволяя себе расслабиться, улыбнулся прямо в синие глаза, гораздо более синие, чем небо за ними, и, чувствуя легкое головокружение, уверенно произнес:</p>
<p>— Осмелюсь сообщить, что ты самый очаровательный кентавр, которого я когда-либо видел.</p>
<p>Возможно, головой он все-таки обо что-то ударился, но о своих словах не жалел.</p>
<p>Самое удивительное, что очки с носа не слетели и остались на месте. Иначе было бы грустно — Шоичи предпочитал по возможности четко видеть реакцию собеседника.</p>
<p>Юкио тут же нахмурился, отстранился, потом довольно бесцеремонно выпустил его из рук на землю и поднялся на ноги, прежде чем раздраженно ответить:</p>
<p>— Я пока единственный кентавр, которого ты видел. Но вот ты точно самый наглый человек из всех, что мне встречались.</p>
<p>Шоичи ойкнул, потер затылок, но на всякий случай польщенно улыбнулся. Юкио, не глядя ему в глаза, снова помог себя оседлать, и Шоичи, чувствуя слабину, прижался к его спине сильнее, сделал глубокий вздох и с притворной невинностью уточнил:</p>
<p>— Вы, кентавры, всех гостей заповедника у себя на спине катаете?</p>
<p>Юкио напрягся, помедлил и коротко признал:</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>Но больше ничего не сказал, а потом снова взял след, взвел арбалет, и Шоичи не рискнул больше нарушать его концентрацию.</p>
<p>Злостного браконьера они отыскали минут через пять, на верхушке раскидистого дерева, с которого он не мог слезть, пришлось помогать. О ирония.</p>
<p>Браконьером оказался сопливый сутулый подросток. Дрожащим от страха голосом он сообщил, прижимая к груди мелодично звенящий сиреневый цветок-колокольчик, что обещал добыть его в подарок девочке, которая ему очень нравилась, в обмен на давно желанное свидание.</p>
<p>Шоичи стоял в стороне и всем своим видом пытался выразить педагогичное осуждение, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось показать пацану большой палец. Юкио прочитал целую пространную лекцию о правилах поведения в заповеднике, строго отчитал, потом вздохнул и устало помассировал переносицу:</p>
<p>— Цветок все равно уже сорван, обратно в землю его не воткнешь, — окинул перепуганного пацана неодобрительным взглядом и махнул рукой. — Иди отсюда! Рета-младший покажет дорогу.</p>
<p>В ветвях согласно стрекотнуло что-то быстрое, маленькое и мохнатое. Кажется, с длинными загнутыми зубами, но Шоичи не был точно уверен — возможно, это просто солнечные блики на листве.</p>
<p>— И чтоб больше не возвращался, только со школьной экскурсией! — сурово напутствовал Юкио вслед подростку, торопливо скрывшемуся среди деревьев.</p>
<p>Потом повернулся к Шоичи, замялся, переступая с копыта на копыто, явно не зная, как продолжить разговор. Но от внезапной взаимной неловкости их спасли внешние обстоятельства: лес огласили детские голоса и негромкий дружный топот:</p>
<p>— Семпай, семпай! Сыграй нам, ты обещал! Уже полдень!</p>
<p>На полянку вырвались три… кентавренка. Как на подбор чумазых и колченогих. Их человеческим половинам было на вид лет по семь-восемь, и они тоже были одеты в разноцветные меховые жилетки — то есть совершенно не по погоде. Этнические традиции требуют жертв.</p>
<p>Двое неуверенно помедлили при виде незнакомого человека, а третий, самый маленький, с золотистыми растрепанными волосами, торопливо юркнул за круп Юкио.</p>
<p>Шоичи помахал в воздухе ладонью, ощущая смутное дежа вю и стараясь выглядеть как можно дружелюбней:</p>
<p>— Привет!</p>
<p>Юкио со вздохом извлек кентавренка из-за себя, ладонью стер грязные разводы у него с щеки и пояснил:</p>
<p>— Это наш новый работник.</p>
<p>— Да? Плавда?! — картаво воодушевился другой ребенок. — Тогда он пойдет с нами?!</p>
<p>— Если захочет, — сдержанно ответил Юкио и перевел внимательный взгляд на Шоичи.</p>
<p>Ну как можно отказать таким глазам?</p>
<p>Он улыбнулся еще шире и церемониально поклонился:</p>
<p>— Я всегда открыт новым предложениям! Тем более таким щедрым и гостеприимным!</p>
<p>Дети довольно захихикали, а Юкио выразительно закатил глаза, но уголок его губ дрогнул в улыбке.</p>
<p>— Мы все приготовили, — негромко сообщил третий кентавренок, поправляя очки.</p>
<p>Шоичи запоздало заметил, что все трое сжимали в руках больших многоцветных слизняков, словно плюшевые игрушки. Зрелище было… своеобразное. И не для слабых желудком, особенно учитывая количество радужной слизи.</p>
<p>«Приготовления» оказались расстеленными покрывалами напротив небольшого водопада, срывавшегося со скалы. Чуть в стороне стояла плетеная корзина с фруктами, к ней была прислонена акустическая гитара на потертом ремне.</p>
<p>Бодрое журчание воды сливалось с щебетом птиц, солнечные лучи грели лицо, и Шоичи вдруг понял, что давно не ощущал такого умиротворенного внутреннего спокойствия.</p>
<p>Правда, дети просто замучили его вопросами про Токио и жизнь в городе, про метро и автомобили, а самый младший особенно интересовался самолетами. Юкио какое-то время наблюдал за ними, но потом все же сжалился, приказал своим воспитанникам не беспокоить гостя и взял в руки гитару.</p>
<p>Кентаврята тут же устроились вокруг на покрывалах и выжидающе прикрыли глаза, приготовившись слушать. Шоичи особым ценителем музыки никогда не был, но тоже проникся атмосферой момента и сосредоточился.</p>
<p>Юкио не стал играть что-то особенно сложное или необычное. Но его голос, когда он пел, стал еще мягче и мелодичней, словно обволакивал изнутри, перезвон струн вплетался в него наравне с журчанием водопада, создавая мелодию лета, жаркого и свободного. И стандартные детские песенки, которые Шоичи смутно помнил с младшей школы, зазвучали как-то совсем по-новому.</p>
<p>Дети задремали, и, после того как эхо последней мелодии застыло в воздухе легкой невидимой взвесью, они еще какое-то время сидели в молчании, которое совсем не хотелось нарушать. Но наконец Юкио перевесил гитару себе за спину и громко хлопнул в ладоши:</p>
<p>— Все, скоро ужин, пора в поселение! И не вздумайте куда-нибудь свернуть по дороге, я обязательно об этом узнаю!</p>
<p>Кентаврята встрепенулись и расстроенно заныли, но он не слушал никаких возражений и строго приказал скакать по домам, пообещав, что скоро тоже присоединится. Пихаясь и переговариваясь громким шепотом, они вежливо поблагодарили Шоичи за рассказ, попрощались и скрылись среди деревьев.</p>
<p>Когда перестук маленьких копыт затих вдали, Юкио собрал покрывала в опустевшую корзину, взглянул на него и явно собрался что-то сказать, но Шоичи его опередил:</p>
<p>— Как ты догадался, что я новый работник, а не браконьер?</p>
<p>Не то чтобы он считал себя похожим внешне на браконьера или на в целом неблагонадежного человека, но понимал, что большинство знакомых с этим его мнением не согласились бы.</p>
<p>Юкио непонимающе моргнул, потом явно смутился, нахмурился и ковырнул передним копытом мягкую почву:</p>
<p>— Сачико-сан показывала нам твою фотографию и предупредила о приезде своего племянника.</p>
<p>Шоичи удивленно посмотрел на него и едва не расхохотался — просто потому, что на душе сделалось легко-легко. Смутно знакомое ощущение окрыленности заставляло говорить глупости, и он все-таки не удержался, мечтательно протянув:</p>
<p>— Тебе бы пару длинных мускулистых ног… можно не очень длинных. Но человеческих.</p>
<p>Особенно влюбчивым Шоичи никогда не был, но всегда прямо признавался себе в собственных предпочтениях и симпатиях.</p>
<p>Хотя в данном случае он даже готов был некоторыми предпочтениями поступиться. Надо только разобраться в… механике.</p>
<p>Юкио несколько секунд смотрел на него в откровенном шоке, но быстро оправился, скрестил руки на груди и выдал:</p>
<p>— А тебе бы круп. Покрепче. Пегий в яблоках.</p>
<p>— Почему в яблоках? — озадачился Шоичи, ожидавший совсем другой реакции.</p>
<p>Может, этот окрас считается у кентавров особенно привлекательным?</p>
<p>— Потому что ты тот еще фрукт! — раздраженно фыркнул Юкио, как-то совсем по-человечески, и отвел взгляд. Переступил с копыта на копыто и хмуро предложил: — Пойдем, провожу тебя к лагерю работников. Вряд ли тебе будет удобно спать в деннике.</p>
<p>Шоичи удивленно приоткрыл рот, помедлил и решил пока больше ничего не говорить. Только улыбнулся, подошел ближе и осторожно положил ладонь на лошадиный бок, тугой, теплый и бархатистый на ощупь. Юкио выразительно покосился на чужую конечность, но отстраняться не стал, и Шоичи улыбнулся шире.</p>
<p>Голова кружилась от перспектив. Интересно, если он организует политическое движение за права и свободы кентавров, прибавит ли это ему плюсов в карму? Или хотя бы привлекательных черт в глазах Юкио?</p>
<p>Похоже, эта летняя подработка обещала стать самой незабываемой в его жизни.</p>
<p>И — как знать, куда все повернется — возможно, когда-нибудь она станет его основной работой и призванием.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>